


You Against the World

by along_those_lines



Series: Kissing Prompts [10]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Manga, Depetrification, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Kohaku's POV, Manga Spoilers, Out of Character, Senku is Stressed, Through Ch. 127, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/along_those_lines/pseuds/along_those_lines
Summary: Kohaku's journey through petrification, contemplation, and emotion.





	You Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> So when I originally wrote this, I thought that Kohaku and Ginro were only half petrified on the roof, and that the bottom halves of their bodies were still flesh and bone. Since then, I have realized that they were, in fact, fully petrified, which makes this entire story basically a mute point. But I decided not to worry about it and post it anyway because I'm starved for content of these two. I hope you all enjoy it despite my inaccuracy.
> 
> Also, I'm ten billion percent sure Senku is totally out of character for this one, so yeah. Sorry about that. 
> 
> This was written for kissing prompt #11: "I almost lost you" kiss.

It was dark. 

So, so very dark. 

Kohaku had no idea how long she had been encased in stone, but she had been having the weirdest sensations since she had been petrified. Tingling sensations, throughout her lower torso and legs, almost as if she still maintained some sense in them. She had tried moving them a few times, but had no way of knowing whether or not she had been successful.

Look at her, conducting her own scientific experiments, rudimentary as they were.

She had eventually given up on trying. She couldn’t tell whether she was moving, or even whether her bottom half was petrified, but the last thing she wanted was to draw attention to the fact that she was still alive, because until Senku and the others came to save her and released her from this stone prison, she had to assume she was among enemies. If what she had seen done to Ginro was any indication, she had no doubt they would simply hack off any limb that was still moving. She didn’t even know if she’d be able to feel it at this point.

She knew Senku had counted seconds during his imprisonment. For literal millennia he had counted seconds. Kohaku kept getting mixed up around the 10,000 mark, and then she eventually would start over hoping to do better the next time. It was mind-numbingly boring, and as she had no practical reason to count the time like Senku had had, she eventually just stopped counting and instead counted on her friends to tell her how long she had been out of commission when she woke up. 

Instead of rote counting, Kohaku filled her time thinking of her fellow members of the kingdom of science. Everything had changed when she met Senku, in the best way possible. Ruri was no longer sick, the lives of her people were infinitely easier, and they all simply had more  _ fun. _ For many years, Kohaku hadn’t really been able to consider fun, with hunting and training and going to get water for Ruri. But she was glad she had time for it now, in and around the endless work Senku had for them to do. 

Goodness this was boring. How did Senku and the others do this for so long. She felt like she would almost rather die than spend another second encased in this sightless, soundless world. 

She still had some sort of sensation in her legs and torso, but no feeling at all. She could still be sitting on the master’s roof where she had been petrified for all she knew. 

She really hoped her top half being encased in stone didn’t have a bad effect on her lower half. After all, Senku had mentioned once that your heart and your brain are essential to keeping the rest of the body moving. If both her head and heart were encased in stone, could the legs survive?

For a few minutes, Kohaku began to panic. What if her legs didn’t work when they brought her back? She was one of the village’s strongest warriors! Being stuck at camp doing mindless science work intended for Gen or the children would be  _ torture. _

_ But Senku will find a way. _ Her deeper thoughts gently reminded her, and this thought calmed her like nothing else. In the three years she had known Senku, he had told amazing stories of people gaining back lost limbs through science. Maybe he could make one for her if things went poorly. 

The remaining time of her petrification was spent thinking of comforting science stories Senku has told her. Usually around a campfire or even on the Perseus on the way here. She felt warm and comfortable, even in her petrified state. 

And she quietly thought to herself that if she had to stay encased in stone for several more years, she had plenty of stories of Senku to keep her company, and the assurance that someday, even if it takes him a lifetime, he would save her. 

\------------------------------

Some time later (Kohaku wasn’t sure how long exactly, she was only sure that she refused to count), light returned to her eyes, and sound to her ears. She felt the distinctive  _ thump thump _ of her heartbeat return, and drew her first breath in who knows how long. Tears sprung to her eyes in relief. All of her friends stood before her in some sort of underground bay. Ginro was alive and depetrified next to her, currently ensconced in a teary-eyed, crushing embrace from Kinro.

And right in front of her was Senku. He was holding a small clay jar over her head, and he seemed to be frozen in place. His facial expression was part shock but overwhelmingly full of relief, and Kohaku wasn’t sure, even with her incredible eyesight, but she thought his eyes were shinier than normal as he turned away to continue fiddling with some sort of device made with what looked like feathers. 

Before she could register much more than that, her legs buckled beneath her, and she collapsed to the floor. Chrome was the first to reach her to help her up, and he slowly helped her wobble over to a chair. 

Looking down at her legs, she could tell even in the dim lighting of the cave that her legs were the wrong color. They looked nearly as gray and dark as the stone that had once encased her top half. She couldn’t seem to get them to work the way they used to, but she hoped that was simply a side effect of not using them for so long. 

“How long was I out?” She asked Chrome, who was still standing beside her.

“Almost three weeks.” He grimaced, “ we had planned to get you guys back much sooner, but Ibara stole your earring and figured out our drone plan.” He pointed over to the device Senku was still fiddling with. Senku paused to wipe something from his face, maybe even his eye, before returning to work, “So we had to turn tail and figure something else out. We ended up having to build infrared binoculars, which took longer than expected. Senku hasn’t slept in almost a week and a half.” 

Kohaku had no idea what binoculars were, nor what infrared meant, but the drone thing looked complicated enough all on its own. The comment about Senku’s sleeping patterns was really what caught her off guard though. For as long as she’s known him, he has always preached the values of getting a good night’s sleep. For Pete’s sake, one of the first conversations she ever had with the man was him telling her to go to sleep. If what Chrome said was true, what could have had Senku so on edge that he felt the need to sacrifice his sleep?

Over the next couple of days, color slowly returned to both Kohaku and Ginro’s legs. Regular bowel movements returned, and movements that had been so natural before the petrification were becoming easier by the minute. A few times since reawakening, Senku had come to her and given her body a very  _ clinical  _ appraisal, mainly to make sure all of her regular bodily functions had returned. Despite the fact that she was technically seeing him and talking to him, Kohaku could feel the distance Senku was placing between them. And even when she didn’t particularly want to see him after an especially awkward questioning regarding her monthly cycle, she still missed him. Although she had nothing on Taiju, she had spent the last three weeks basically sustaining herself on thoughts of him, and now that she was reanimated, she was having to come to terms with the implications of that fact. 

When several more days passed and even the excruciatingly clinical checkups had ceased, it became glaringly obvious that Senku was avoiding her. What was especially disarming was that he didn’t share the same attitude towards anyone else, least of all Ginro, who  _ logically _ , since that was Senku’s thing, should have been receiving the same treatment as her because they shared the exact same circumstances. Except that  _ oh wait, Kohaku saved Ginro’s life!  _

Senku’s behavior made no sense. And so after nearly a week with no words spoken between the once close friends, Kohaku chose to act. 

The mobile lab was still parked up the beach from the coast line, absurdly high to be honest, since the entirety of a camp of nearly 50 people were positioned far from the tide’s reach between the lab and the ocean and the lab was still out of hearing distance from the camp… maybe even for Ukyo.

Amaryllis and several of her friends from the village were visiting before the kingdom of science shipped off in the next couple days, so the entire crew were engaged in campfire storytelling and drinking, and generally having a good time. But as per usual, a certain green-haired man that couldn’t hide if he tried was strangely absent. 

Approaching the lab, she heard sounds of science coming from the mobile building. Even to her own non-Ukyo level ears, however, the rustling and clanking sounded more agitated than Senku’s usual amount of frenetic energy. 

Approaching slowly, she leaned on the door frame and knocked lightly to alert him to her presence. He started slightly, which she couldn’t help but find adorable, obviously not having noticed her approach. 

“Kohaku!” He said tightly, before quickly averting his gaze and returning to whatever he had been working on, “what do you need?”

Kohaku wondered whether she should just come straight out and ask him why he’s been avoiding her. Then she wondered where this newfound timidness came from. Pre-petrification Kohaku wouldn’t have even wondered whether to come right out and say it, she just would have. 

She realized she was hesitating for too long right around the time she realized her new found shyness comes from her recently discovered feelings for their resident head scientist. 

Feeling a flush start to crawl up her neck, she stammers out, “N-nothing. You just weren’t at the party.” 

“Oh,” he still hadn’t looked at her again, instead peering into his microscope critically, “ I just didn’t feel like it one millimeter, had more important things to do. You should go though. Have fun!” 

Kohaku may not be a mentalist like Gen, but she can recognize a dismissal when she hears one. She doesn’t take the bait though, instead she stays silent before finally just getting it over with, “Senku, why are you avoiding me?” 

Senku froze. He stopped twiddling with the stubby knobs of the microscope. He stopped twisting his finger in his ear. If Kohaku didn’t know better, she would think he had been hit with the petrification weapon. 

He seemed to have no intention to answer, but Kohaku was no quitter. She waited him out. 

It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, but Kohaku could have sworn it felt like 3700 years passed again as she leaned against the counter with her arms folded across her chest to wait out this stubborn man. 

Finally, Senku let out a humorless chuckle, still not looking up from his microscope, “Ha, I don’t know what you’re talking about Kohaku, I’m not avoiding you.”

Kohaku felt a flash of anger surge through her, “Look at me, Senku.” 

Senku froze again, but this time he came to sooner, only taking a couple seconds to recalibrate before turning and looking her dead in the eyes, daring her to look away first. 

Normally, Kohaku was intrigued by Senku’s eyes, as they normally had some sort of gleam in them, whether it be the gleam of a scientific breakthrough or the gleam of a madman. But these eyes were not those eyes. Senku looked at her with a blank expression, almost cold in its inexpressiveness. She held her ground. 

“Yes, Kohaku?” Senku said with heavy sarcasm. There wasn’t quite venom in his tone, but he was obviously growing frustrated with this conversation. Kohaku hadn’t the slightest idea why, but she wasn’t leaving until she had an answer. 

“Why are you avoiding me, Senku?” He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, “And don’t tell me that you’re not. You haven’t spoke more than two words to me in over a week, and I’m tired of it. I miss you.” 

There was a flicker of something on Senku’s face before he pulled himself together, “I’ve been busy, that’s all.” His gaze dropped to the floor. Not in an attempt to avoid her eyes, but it appeared, in shame. Kohaku could only guess what for. 

“That’s a lie and you know it, Senku. You’ve had plenty of time to talk to everyone else this week, and you even went scuba diving with Taiju a couple days ago, completely for fun!” She paused, realizing that in her hurt and anger her voice had risen. 

Senku looked thoroughly scolded, and it was honestly a welcome relief to see emotion enter back into his eyes. Senku claimed to be immune to emotion, but Kohaku knew that was just a façade. He cared deeply about everyone under his command, he cared about his science, he cared about the natural world and food and Sagara the wild boar. He tried to maintain an air of impartiality but Kohaku could see through it. 

“What’s wrong with me all of a sudden, Senku?” She could hear the tears forming in her voice, and it broke as she said, “was there something I did that we’re not friends anymore?” 

As she watched, Senku’s face morphed slowly from shame and sadness to anger. He didn’t seem to be angry at  _ her  _ per say, but he was definitely frustrated, “Nothing! You didn’t do anything.”

“Then why…”

“Look, Kohaku, I…” he took a slow step towards her, “I don’t…” another step, “I can’t…” and another, bringing him within arms reach of Kohaku in the small confines of the mobile lab. He froze once again, but it was different this time. While last time he froze because he had been  _ caught _ , this time he froze because he was caught  _ off guard _ . Senku and Kohaku were mere inches from each other, eyes locked on the other, barely breathing.

Several seconds passed before Kohaku breathlessly asked, “You can’t what?”

For the first time in her life, Kohaku fell victim to a surprise attack, because the next thing she was aware of was the press of Senku’s mouth against her own. He was warm and solid, despite his lack of physical strength, and Kohaku melted. 

It lasted far too short. Kohaku had barely begun to respond, reaching her hand tentatively upward to hold his jaw, when he was pulling away. He began to pace the floor in the small room while desperately tugging at the roots of his hair. 

“I’m so sorry, Kohaku. I shouldn’t have… I didn’t even…” he groaned heavily, leaning against the counter facing away from her and hanging his head. 

He seemed so distraught, like he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Senku?” She asked gently, wanting to give him the space he so obviously needed, but also needing answers for the way he was reacting. Regardless of whatever just happened between them, Senku was her friend, who obviously was going through something. 

He murmured something under his breath, and Kohaku wasn’t able to quite catch it. She still wasn’t Ukyo after all. 

“I can’t hear…” 

“I said I was scared to lose you!” He turned halfway around so that she could see the tears clearly forming in his eyes, and her heart broke. She knew Senku experienced emotions, but she had never in her years of knowing him seen this caliber of feeling on his face. She waited for him to continue. 

“Getting you and Ginro back was such a rough patch with several failed plans along the way, and I knew we’d win with science but I hated you being in enemy hands. And then when I saw that your legs and lower torso weren’t petrified I didn’t know whether the two of your would ever be able to walk again, because according to science, limbs are ten billion percent useless after around six to eight hours without blood supply, and it had been nearly three weeks. And when you were able to stand again, and came out of the petrification with no problems, I felt such a huge sense of relief that I didn’t know what to do with myself.” He paused, finally meeting her eyes once again, “I’ve never felt as intense of emotions as I do when it comes to you, Kohaku, and I don’t know what to do with them. Psychology is such a lame science.” 

He chuckled slightly, and Kohaku followed his lead despite not getting the joke. There were a couple moments of comfortable silence as they contemplated each other, before Kohaku slowly stood up from her place leaning against the counter, and came to stand next to Senku. She gently placed her hand atop his where it rested, and when their eyes met again, she knew that their friendship wouldn’t suffer from this, everything could go back to normal, at least for now. “It’s ok that you don’t always know what to do, Senku. The important thing is that you  _ did  _ save Ginro and I, and I know we can always count on you to save us with science.” 

She averted her gaze, still not quite brave enough to meet him head on as she said the next part, “And it’s ok that you don’t know what to do about your feelings either. Someday it will get clearer, and if it doesn’t,” she met his eyes again, “you always can come to me for help.” 

Realizing how self-centered that sounded, she tried to backpedal, “Or Taiju. Or Chrome. Or Gen. Or even Ryusui for all I care. You really can ask whoever you…” She trailed out because Senku was laughing. She removed her hand from atop his, happy to see him in good spirits again. 

“You’re too funny, Kohaku.” He smiled at her for a long moment, before nodding his head towards the door of the mobile lab, “Come on, let’s go celebrate with our friends.”

Smiling, she nodded, and together they walked back towards the bonfire where their friends were drinking and telling stories, the two of them laughing and talking like the friends they were the whole way. 


End file.
